Forbidden
by amberleaf4100
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto had it all. the looks, the fame, the money, everything. But she was sad. Why? She was forbidden. Forbidden to be free. Since her father was the head of a huge company and lots of people wanted to kidnap her, She was forced to stay inside. But what happens when a old 'friend' decides to visit? That's for me to know and you to find out. :
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does. I am just making a story because I am bored out of my mind.

**SUMMARY:**

Sakura Kinomoto had it all. The money, the looks, the fame, everything a teenager would want. But she was sad. Why? She was

Forbidden. Forbidden to have freedom.

Since her father was the head of a huge corporation and a lot of people wanted to kidnap her, she was basically forbidden to go outside. But every night she would sneak out, hoping to find an adventure. And she did alright... One beyond her wildest dreams...

**§ Sakura POV §**

I sighed as I watched the cherry blossoms fall as I waited for my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. I watched everyone on Main Street, chattering happily as I was stuck in this stupid house. Correction. As I was stuck in this stupid mansion. I gave another sigh and picked up my phone. I checked my texts;

FROM TOMOYO subject: NONE

FROM TOMOYO subject: NONE

FROM TOMOYO subject: NONE

FROM TOMOYO subject: NONE

FROM TOMOYO subject: NONE

FROM TOMOYO subject: NONE

FROM TOMOYO subject: NONE

Jeez... How many does she need to send? I checked the first one. MEET ME IN UR LIVING ROOM NOW.

Next one. HURRY UP

Next one. HURRY UP

Next one. HURRY UP

Okay, I 'm not gonna bother checking the next one. As I came down the stairs Tomoyo threw herself at me. LITERALLY. "Ouch... Tomoyo... I can't..." Tomoyo looked up at me and asked, "Can't what?" My face was literally blue. I think Tomoyo noticed, cause she immediately let go. "He he... Sorry Sak." I rubbed my neck where Tomoyo had grasped me. "What did you want to tell me?" Tomoyo gave me smile and tilted her head. "Shopping, where else?" I slowly backed away. "No way. No no no no..." My voice was drowned off as Tomoyo called for my bodyguards. I gave her a death glare, which seemed to have no effect on her. She dragged me to the front door, what have I done to deserve this?

We were now at a store, and Tomoyo kept on stuffing dresses into my hands and ordering me to change. (FYI it's a private store so that's why there aren't "mobs" of people trying to see her.) As I changed, Tomoyo rejected every one. Then, Tomoyo hand me a sundress with white ribbons and loose ripples in the skirt. As I came out of the changing room, I started to turn back, expecting Tomoyo to reject this one. Suddenly, Tomoyo squealed. "Sak, you have to get this one or I will defiantly strangle you." Gulping. I changed back (In the changing room of course you pervert!) and paid for the dress and Tomoyo suddenly changed directions and headed to Penguin Park. WHAT NOW?

**He he… I kinda left you on a cliffhanger. I am sorry if this is suckish. This is my first Fanfic so sorry again if it's suckish. Please read and review.**


	2. It's you

Forbidden

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CCS. CLAMP does. I am just making a story because I am bored out of my mind.

**SUMMARY:**

Sakura Kinomoto had it all. The money, the looks, the fame, everything a teenager would want. But she was sad. Why? She was

Forbidden. Forbidden to have freedom.

Since her father was the head of a huge corporation and a lot of people wanted to kidnap her, she was basically forbidden to go outside. But every night she would sneak out, hoping to find an adventure. And she did alright... One beyond her wildest dreams...

Chapter 2: It's you…

**§ Sakura's POV §**

Tomoyo started dragging me towards Penguin Park, with my bodyguards tailing behind. WHY OH WHY DID I HAVE TO COME WITH HER? Then, Tomoyo stopped, making me crash into her. I looked up irritated. "Can't we just go home Tomoyo?" Tomoyo switched to _death glare _mode and shook her head. I groaned and sat down under the Cherry Blossom tree. Tomoyo seemed to be distant, every time I said something she would nod absent mindedly and mutter "Uh huh…"Then, Her eyes lit up with excitement, and I turned to what she was looking. Correction. _Who_ she was looking at.2 boys were heading our way. One had navy blue hair and blue eyes. The other had chocolate brown hair and Amber eyes. He reminds me of someone… Someone, that was in my life long ago. But, he can't be, he left for Hong Kong… **(Sound familiar? ^.^) **Then, the blue haired boy caught sight of us and waved. I sighed. Typical Tomoyo. Ever since… Him…

**§ Flashback §**

Tomoyo used to date this guy name Hiro Takazi… Until… He left… For HER. Her… She, is Shelia Nao. That stupid girl broke Tomoyo's heart, and Tomoyo's been trying to move on ever since.

**§ END OF FLASHBACK §**

The 2 boys started making their way towards us. I checked my watch. 6:23. Touya comes home at 7… Dad comes home at 8… I whispered to Tomoyo. "27 more minutes." She nodded and simply smiled. The boys drew closer, and finally reached us. Tomoyo smiled at the Blue haired boy and introduced us to each other. The blue haired boy was Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo was currently dating him. The chocolate brown haired boy was… No… It couldn't be, I must have heard Tomoyo wrong. But little did I know… He really was back.

**Hehe… Still sucky. Oh well. I'll manage to upload the next one in… less than a month? Hehe… plz don't get mad at me. I'm really busy these days, School… Piano… Hehe… No use complaining to you guys. I know it's short, But I need to Go! Plz read and review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Leave my life in peace

Forbidden

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CCS. CLAMP does. I am just making a story because I am bored out of my mind. But I would love to own Sakura! She is so Kawaii! TT^TT

**SUMMARY:**

Sakura Kinomoto had it all. The money, the looks, the fame, everything a teenager would want. But she was sad. Why? She was

Forbidden. Forbidden to have freedom.

Since her father was the head of a huge corporation and a lot of people wanted to kidnap her, she was basically forbidden to go outside. But every night she would sneak out, hoping to find an adventure. And she did alright... One beyond her wildest dreams...

**Chapter 4; leave my life in peace**

**Author's note; Yes! Syaraon is back! Let's just hope Sakura doesn't mind… **

**Oh and, ages; **

**Sakura 18**

**Tomoyo 18**

**Eriol 19**

**Syaraon 19**

**§ Syaraon's POV §**

As I looked at the girl next to Tomoyo, she looked vaguely familiar. Our eyes met, and she gave me the scariest look I've ever seen. Since I was training to be the Li clan leader, I wasn't allowed show my feelings. But man… You should have seen the look on her face! Tomoyo noticed and started to whisper to the girl… Emerald eyes… Where have I seen those…? Then, Tomoyo stopped whispering; the girl sighed and looked me in the eye. "I don't need to introduce myself." She said coldly. "You already know me." She then resumed with the glaring. This girl needs glaring pills. Where's Wei when you need him? I mumbled. "Well Sorry, I forgot. Who are you again?" The girl's eyes widened and tears started to brim her eyes like dew on the morning grass. I backed up a little, what did I say? Tomoyo and Eriol gave me a death glare. But it was Eriol who answered my question. "She's Sakura Kinomoto. Remember? 5 years ago?" And then he went to comfort 'Sakura'. Sakura… Why did that sound familiar? Kinomoto… Suddenly, my eyes widened as I remembered who Sakura was. "Welcome to reality Li-kun." Tomoyo said sarcastically. "Sakura," I began… "Save it." She breathed back and ran down to where her body guards were waiting. Then disappeared again… "Why does she hate me now?" I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair. Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged glances, and rolled their eyes at me. "Maybe because…."

**§ Sakura's POV §**

I ran upstairs 6 flights of stairs and into my bedroom, collapsing on my pink bed. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. How could he forget me? He promised… 5 years ago… He promised He'd never forget me, He'll come back. Hmmph. He fulfilled the second part, but how could he forget me? "I HATE YOU SYARAON LI!" I screamed in rage and threw a pillow at his picture. It fell of the stand it was on and shattered. I buried my face in my pillows, I hate him. I promise, I'll never fall in love with him again.

**No, this is not the end, this is just my note. Sakura attends a private school with bodyguards around there, Ok? So does Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Takashi, Chihura, Rika, and… Syaraon.**

Then, I heard the faint slam of a door, then, "KAIJU! I'M HOME!" I ran to the staircase, and dropped a shoe. I heard a faint thump below and, "SINCE WHEN DID YOU DROP SHOES ON PEOPLE'S FEET? ESCPICEALLY HIGH HEELS?" I simply responded, "SAKURA! NOT KAIJU!" And went back to my room and slammed the door. Apparently, Touya could tell that I was upset, cause he didn't shout anymore.

**§ Touya's POV §**

I frowned at Sakura's short comeback. Usually, she'd make me suffer in long lectures which I would almost fall asleep in. But today, just a short, _SAUKRA! NOT KAIJU!_ I could tell that she was very upset so I decided to not shout and go talk to her. As I quietly made my way up the stairs, (so Sakura couldn't hear me) and slowly opened the door. A bunch of pillows, no, _pink_ pillow came flying at me. I dodged all of them and peeked into her room. Sakura's eyes were damp, as if she's been crying, her pillows were everywhere. But what caught my attention was a picture frame shattered on the ground with a pillow beside it. I went and picked it up as Sakura protested about me touching her stuff and she'll lecture me again. I picked it up and found a boy about the age of 13 or 14 smiling at me. He had chocolate brown hair and Amber eyes. Just a picture of him was enough to start a glaring contest. "So…" I hissed. "The brat came back? Didn't he?" Sakura opened her mouth to protest but closed it and nodded. I raised an eyebrow. "I am gonna beat him to pulp, that baka." To my surprise, Sakura didn't object, she just looked down at the ground and whispered. "Ok." I raised my fist, "Tell dad I gotta do something important, K?" Sakura nodded, and plopped down onto her bed. I just quietly closed the door, and walked out to beat the crud out of the brat who made my sister cry.

**§ Syaraon' POV §**

I raised my eyebrow at the 2 people who trailed off of in the middle of a sentence. "Maybe it's because what?" I asked, almost desperate to know the answer. Sakura was the one who opened the world for me. I didn't want her to hate me. This time, Tomoyo spoke. "Maybe it's because you've promised to never forget her, even if you were more than 1,000,000 miles away?" I froze at the statement… I still remembered that day…

**§ FLASHBACK §**

"_Syaraon… You're leaving?" Sakura asked as her eyes began to well up with tears. I gave her a hug and whispered. "I'm sorry Sakura, I promise, I'll never forget you, even if we're more than 1,000,000 miles apart. I promise I'll come back." Sakura looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you Syaraon. I'll always be here waiting for you." I smiled, then, the speakers broke our last time together. __**ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING THE TRAIN 728 TO HONG KONG, CHINA PLEASE BOARD NOW. **__I gave Sakura one last hug and disappeared in the huge crowd. I promise Sakura. I thought._

**§ END OF FLASHBACK §**

"You promised her Syaraon," Eriol said. "That's why she's so upset." I frowned. "I need to talk to her; can you give me her address?" Tomoyo nodded and handed me a slip of paper, but also said; "You should go home and talk to her tomorrow. You don't want Touya beating you up. And this time, I have a feeling Sakura's not gonna try and stop him." I grimaced and nodded. And as I headed back home, I had a feeling that apologizing to Sakura is easier said than done.

**§ Sakura's POV §**

I checked my clock; it read 12:32 AM. Perfect. I slipped on a coat and some tennis shoes, then, using the rope that I always use to get out, I tied it around my bed post, and threw the other end out the window. I slid down slowly, trying not to make any noise. I tiptoed away from our mansion, and headed back to Penguin Park. I sat down under the cherry blossom tree, the tree where me and Li-kun **(A/N: She must be really mad… calling him Li-kun instead of Syaraon) **first met, and just met. I sighed. Why can't he just **leave my life in peace?**

**Bwahahahaha! I ended the chapter on what the chapter was named… BWAHAHAHAHA. Ok… I'm sorry… I had too much sugar this morning. Ack! I have... 1,430 words! I am so weird. I said today that I'd write a longer one and I uploaded it today... Now I need to go cause my mom is shouting at me to get outside and do something. Anyway, Read and Review, and tell me what I should improve! Ja Ne!**

** -amberleaf4100 **


	4. Torture

Forbidden

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CCS. CLAMP does. I am just making a story because I am bored out of my mind. But I would love to own Sakura! She is so Kawaii! TT^TT

**SUMMARY:**

Sakura Kinomoto had it all. The money, the looks, the fame, everything a teenager would want. But she was sad. Why? She was

Forbidden. Forbidden to have freedom.

Since her father was the head of a huge corporation and a lot of people wanted to kidnap her, she was forced to stay inside. But what happens when an old 'friend' comes to visit? That's for me to know and you to find out.

**A/N Hi everyone, I changed the summary, as you can see. PLZ DO NOT KILL ME! I have a HUGE exam coming up this Saturday so as soon as I'm done with that I can start writing faster . Lol my computer is messed up though. Anyway, enough with me blabbering and onto the story .**

**Chapter 5 Torture**

**§ Sakura's POV §**

The next morning I woke up and something rough was pressed against my back. I stood up and my back was aching and my butt was sore. I turned around to see what had caused me my misery. I saw a cherry blossom tree. I blinked once, and then blinked again. "Ack! I fell asleep at Penguin Park and now I'm gonna be late for school!" I screamed as I ran back to our mansion, a lot of people looked at me funny, and some just nudged each other and whispered, pointing at me. Finally, one of them spoke up, "It's Saturday Miss." I just shouted back "I have school on Saturday! Thank you anyway!" I pulled open the main door of my mansion and ran up to my room. The maids just looked at me as I just ran and didn't watch where I was going, and I ran straight into someone. "Dajabou?" I heard someone ask as I rubbed my head. "Ya I'm fine, Ari-" I looked up and saw Li staring at me. I immediately stiffened and stood up, ignoring his hand. "Sakura, can we-" I cut him off, knowing just what he was gonna say. "No Li. We cannot talk. I am late for school so please get out of the way!" He hesitated and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again and stepped aside. I ran up to my room, MADE SURE MY DOOR WAS LOCKED, and changed into my school uniform. With one ponytail holder in my mouth I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door while tying a pigtail. I quickly called one of our servants to drive me there and I rushed through the crowd of students, but I stopped in the middle, on the bulletin board, it had a poster that looked like this;

**BATTLE OF THE BANDS!**

**All bands will compete in a competition, the winner will play the songs for the prom, and prize is $1,500. Entering fee is $10**

**(A/N and of course, it had a picture. But it won't let me show one)**

I blinked thrice, digesting the information and smiled. I was _so_ entering the "Angels of the Light" in that contest. **(A/N I got the idea name from the story "Angels of the light" ALL CREDIT FOR THE NAME GOES TO 'THE Mistress Ness' Search her up! Her stories are ****so**** good! I'll give you the link at the end of the story) **I rummaged through my bag and picked up a cherry blossom pen and neatly wrote 'Angels of the Light' in pink ink under some random names. Such as 'Drunken Roses' 'Flirting Evil' and other random names I didn't care about. I stood back to let other people write their band names, then, a horrible sound ruined my perfect moment. "HOE! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I grabbed my bag and rushed off to room 124, other people also running. I barged into the classroom just as Mr. Tereda called off our names. I managed to slip into my seat before he saw me. Great. Just Great. One of these days I'm gonna be caught. "Kinomoto Sakura" Mr. Tereda looked up at me from his clipboard. "Here" I said raising an arm and putting it back down. When he was done calling names I grudgingly went and reached for my book. So did everyone else. Mr. Tereda noticed and waved us off. "Today is free period," He said. "We also have and old student joining us again, come in Syara-" I froze NO! How could my life get any worse? I heard him open the sliding door, some girls were sighing dreamily, and I heard Mr. Tereda say a few things before saying, "You may sit behind Kinomoto." I froze. Yup, my life just got worse all right. And just my luck, I DON'T SHARE THIS CLASS WITH TOMOYO, CHIHURA, RIKA, NAOKO, OR TAKASHI! Even if he does tell lies. Do I HAVE to suffer my pain alone? I heard Li slide his chair as he sat down behind me. I light out a light groan of frustration. I could feel his gaze on the back of my head as I opened my book to study for our math test as everybody else just talked and made paper airplanes and spitballs. Why on earth do I have to bear this **torture**?

**A/N Ack! I know It's short, I just had to post it so you would know that I have an exam this Saturday and I will write more after it, I'm just studying REALLY hard. Anyway, my computer is having random glitches. So…Ya. Oh and I promised I'd give you 'THE Mistress Ness's Link. So, here it is. ACK! IT WON'T LET ME DO IT! JUST PM ME AND I'LL SEND IT TO YOU! Or look in the reviews, I'll put it there :)**

**See ya'll next time! **

**Ja Ne!**

**-Amberleaf4100**


	5. Shock

Forbidden

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CCS. CLAMP does. I am just making a story because I am bored out of my mind. But I would love to own Sakura! She is so Kawaii! TT^TT

**SUMMARY:**

Sakura Kinomoto had it all. The money, the looks, the fame, everything a teenager would want. But she was sad. Why? She was

Forbidden. Forbidden to have freedom.

Since her father was the head of a huge corporation and a lot of people wanted to kidnap her, she was forced to stay inside. But what happens when an old 'friend' comes to visit? That's for me to know and you to find out.

**A/N Umm… Hi? I know this one might be short, because I just wanted to show ya'll what's gonna happen. And because I haven't posted for a while. So if anyone complains to me in de reviews dat this is short, I know dat they haven't read this. I removed the author note on Chapter 3, so the chapters won't be confusing now! :D**

**Oh and, I changed something in Chapter 2, **it's you…** So if you read dat chapter before June 9, 2012 I suggest you go read dat like… Now. Well…It's just a minor change in de end. So… Ya. DAT IS ALL. I WILL NOT BORE U WITH MY TALKING ANYMORE! YAY!**

**Chapter 5 Shock**

**§ Sakura's POV §**

I could feel Li's stare on me all through class. And to make it worse, we had 5 pages of homework to finish. I left the classroom and walked as fast as I can to my next class. Sadly, Li was fast too, in fact, when we were kids, he was the only one that could rival my running. Not bragging or anything. Li tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to face him. I hissed to him, my voice dripping with venom, "What do you want?" He flinched. "We need to talk." He finally managed to say. I snorted. "Why should I? It's a free country." **(A/N Lolz. Dat is a phrase dat I use a lot with muoi friends :3) **I turned around and continued to walk. But Li grabbed my arm and turned me around, looking into my eyes, his eyes were filled with… Sadness? Regret? I don't know! He whispered. "Sakura, what happened to you? You're not the same happy girl that I knew before." I immediately filled with anger. Boiling hot anger. "What happened to me Li? The Sakura you knew broke when you broke your promise! The question you should be asking is, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" As I finished that last line, I had some people staring at me. I really didn't care. I turned on my heel and went to my classroom. Leaving a very stunned Li behind.

**§ Syaraon's POV §**

I watched as Sakura walked away from me, confusion was written all over my face. _She's right_ a voice in my head said. _What __IS __wrong with me?_ I sighed as I walked to my seat behind Sakura. I really needed to think. The teacher started to blabber about Ancient Egypt and their traditions. My eyes slowly closed.

"SYARAON LI!" I woke with a start. The teacher was right in front of me. She was really short and pudgy, and her face was red and I swear, there was steam coming out of her ears. "Umm…" I stuttered "What's wrong?" "YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG MR. FALL ASLEEP IN CLASS!" I winced at her extremely high pitched voice. "Ok, Ok. I'm sorry." I muttered. The steaming short human tomato walked back up to the front of the room. And the redness and steam faded as she continued to blabber on. I sighed and sunk down in my chair. This was going to be a very long class.

**A/N fast forward to de end of de day cause I want to get dis posted.**

I followed Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura quietly, not wanting Sakura to have another outburst. Tomoyo noticed me and asked me to join them. I hesitated as Sakura whispered something to Tomoyo. Tomoyo just gestured with her hand to join them. As I walked next to Sakura, I could feel a very cold aura coming from her. I gulped silently. Then, a girl named Hatsu appeared out of nowhere and clung onto my arm. "Syaooooo, what time should we meet for dinner?" She squealed. **(A/N honestly I couldn't think of a crappier name) **Sakura looked from me to Hatsu, "I'm at my house. I'll just leave you 2 love birds alone. Sayonara Tomoyo and Eriol!" I watched her retreating back then I glared at Hatsu with cold eyes. "Shut up and go get a life Hatsu. I never promised to take you out to dinner. Who would anyway?" **(A/N I use **'go get a life' **a lot too :D) ** She smirked. "You'll be mine Syao. Mark my words. I already got rid of Kinomoto. You'll be mine." Then, she turned and walked away, a smile plastered on her face.

**§ Sakura's POV§**

Right after Hatsu hugged Li something sharp stabbed my chest. I don't know what it was so I just walked away. Letting **shock **consume me…

**A/N DONE! I know dis is short, like I said above I haven't posted in a while and just wanted to get dis up. If you want to tell me something or have any suggestions just PM me. **

**Ja Ne!**

**-Amberleaf4100**


	6. CONTEST

**A/N** Hey ya'll. I seriously have no ideas for Forbidden or A Wild Flame, so I'm having a contest. Either PM me or write in the reviews what you want to happen in the story. I might not be able to fit EVERY one of your ideas into the story, but I'll try :). Thank you all for wasting your time on this, Ja!

**Kero: PLEASE REVIEW OR SHE'LL EAT ALL THE FOOD! I NEED PUDDING!**

**Spinel: Pudding? Who said Pudding?**


End file.
